


accio, disaster lesbians

by clicheusername5678



Series: Catradora Oneshots [8]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gryffindor! Adora, Harry Potter Wizarding World, Hogwarts AU, Slytherin! Catra, spoiler alert they throw down in the middle of the great hall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clicheusername5678/pseuds/clicheusername5678
Summary: Hogwarts has been Catra and Adora’s home for the past seven years. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor respectively, they’ve been friends since their shared childhood in an orphanage. Their house cup victories have been tied over the past six years, and they're about to find out who's won for good. As they stare their future in the face, Catra and Adora aren’t leaving Hogwarts without making a final commotion.





	accio, disaster lesbians

Adora and Catra had both found a home in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After having been raised in an orphanage run by the awful Ms. Weaver, they received their letters from the magic school at the age of 11. They walked into the castle’s Great Hall together, hand in shaking hand, and were sorted into Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively.

Over the next four years they remained friends, although their separation via different classes and common rooms often caused rifts in their relationship… and then, in fifth year, they admitted their romantic feelings for each other, to the “no-duh” reaction of their mutual friends.

And now, at the end of their seventh year, they were preparing to graduate Hogwarts and enter the magical world as adults. They were free to use magic as they pleased, educate themselves further, or go straight into the job sector… or, in Adora’s case, onto the Quidditch field.

But first was the end-of-term feast, held in the very same Great Hall they had entered together so many years ago. And in the House Cup Competition, Adora and Catra were head-to-head.

It was no secret that the two girls, despite their closeness, were also extremely competitive. It was often confusing to others, their exact dynamic—friends, rivals, lovers. Once in a while someone would be unfortunate enough to catch them snogging in a hidden corridor, or sneaking out together into the Forbidden Forest. And at the top of their figurative pyramid of competition was the House Cup Competition, a mutual obsession since first year.

The score was even, as of sixth year: three wins for Gryffindor, mostly due to Adora’s performance in classes and on the Quidditch pitch, as well as heroism during a Dark attack on the school; and three wins for Slytherin, elevated by Catra’s own athletic victories, Defense Against the Dark Arts achievement, and work in Care of Magical Creatures. Every year they’d taunt and tease each other until the victory was announced; then one would taunt and tease, and the other would sheepishly run her hand through her hair. And then they’d leave the hall together, hand in hand, boarding the Hogwarts Express for another summer at the orphanage.

This year was the first to be different—they’d still leave hand in hand, but now they were adults; unbound to Ms. Weaver or her dreary home, free to begin lives in the magical world. That itself was a victory.

But a definitive House Cup win? That was the cherry on top.

“Hi, Kitty!” greeted Scorpia, Catra’s Hufflepuff friend, clapping her on the back. Catra jumped and bore her teeth, relaxing a second later.

“I told you,” she said, “I don’t want you to call me that.”

Catra was born from a muggle mother and a Maledictus father, who was halfway through his feline transition at Catra’s time of birth. Both had perished during her infancy in a tragic dual suicide, her’s mother due to her worsening condition and her mother’s due to grief. Although Catra did not inheret the Maledictus condition, she did receive her father’s cat tail and ears. 

Scorpia nodded, her eyes wide. “Oh, I forgot! I’m so sorry.”

Catra made a dismissive motion and shoved her hands in her pants pockets. “Eh, it’s all right. Habits are hard to break. I’m just trying to ditch the childish nicknames, y’know?”

Scorpia flashed an enthusiastic thumbs-up. “No problem, I get it! Big scary world, right?”

Catra shrugged. “I’m excited to use magic whenever the hell I want. Wanna help me finish up? Feast’s in an hour, right?”

Scorpia nodded and looked in on Catra’s work—hippogriff eggs, kept in a enchanted incubator, her final CoMC project of her Hogwarts career. Her assignment had only been to oversee the nesting mother hippogriff (who Adora had named Fuzzy Butt), but when Catra cared, she liked to go above and beyond. And she had grown a fondness for Fuzzy’s unborn babies—if only she could meet them outside of their shells.

“I’d be happy to help,” Scorpia said, grabbing a pair of extra-large gloves. Her large hands were particularly useful on the Quidditch field, where she played Hufflepuff Keeper.

Catra moved aside and let Scorpia view the incubator. The eggs were large and grey, and surrounded by straw. Catra had privately named each one but was too embarrassed to admit it.

“What’s left to do?” Scorpia asked, cocking her head. “They’re just egging, right?”

“I’m pretty sure ‘egging’ isn’t a word,” Catra said. “No, all we have left to do now is watch.”

“Watch?”

“Well, we’ve got an hour until the Feast,” Catra said, leaning back against a tree. “And I’d like to see these babies hatch.”

***

Adora stood before her carefully crafted board, posted beside her four-poster bed in the Gryffindor Common Room. The glass vials in the Great Hall were not numerically accurate regarding the House Cup standings, and she wanted to be as certain of her victory as possible this year. That’s why, from September onwards, she had attempted to meticulously record every award and deduction of points to and from Gryffindor and Slytherin. The result was a chaotic mess of writing, string connections, and even moving photographs that reflected failures and successes of her peers—but specifically, herself and Catra.

“Adora,” her friend and dormitory-mate Glimmer said. “This looks insane.”

“Uh-huh,” she answered, putting her hands on her hips. “I think I’ve finally got it.”

“Oh, excellent,” Glimmer answered. “You know this can’t be accurate, right? You don’t have eyes everywhere. Only Headmistress Brightmoon knows the totals, and she announces them at the Feast. Sometimes teachers award students at the last minute, or someone breaks a rule on the way to the event.”

“Glimmer,” Adora said, taking the tinier girl by the shoulders. “That’s it.”

“What?”

“Ask your mom.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes and shoved Adora off. “I think that’d be using the whole My-Mother’s-the-Headmistress thing to my advantage, just a little bit.”

“Not your advantage,” Adora pouted. “Mine!”

“I’m Gryffindor too,” Glimmer said, leading Adora into the Common Room. “And if we win, it’ll be great. You know how much I’ll enjoy rubbing it in Catra’s face.”

“Is Adora talking about Catra’s cute face again?” interrupted a new voice, the girls’ best friend Bow. He lounged on the Common Room couch, playing Wizard Chess with a lonely First Year.

Adora rolled her eyes. “Not currently,” she said. “I was just telling Glimmer that my calculations indicate that we’ll win this year’s House Cup.”

“Calculations, huh?” Bow asked, moving his pawn. “You sound like Entrapta.”

Adora chuckled, imaging the eccentric Ravenclaw girl. “I guess.”

Unlike Glimmer and Bow, and most of her friends, Adora didn’t come from magical blood. Or, at least, that’s what she assumed. Her mother had abandoned her at Ms. Weaver’s orphanage when she was just a baby—she had been raised by Ms. Weaver instead, for better or for worse. More often than not, it was for worse… especially when Catra was involved.

“Let me finish this game,” Bow said, motioning to the first year. As the Head Boy of his house, he was always enthusiastic to make the newer kids feel at home.

“Take your time,” Adora said, heading back to the girls’ dormitory. “I want to look over my charts again.”

“Offffff course she does,” Glimmer said, plopping down beside Bow. “Mind if I spectate?”

“Go for it,” Bow said. “Oh by the way, Adora, Rogelio told me that he earned Slytherin three points at lunch, so…”

Adora groaned and turned on her heel. Her chart would need to be fixed again.

***

The End of Term feast was always a noisy affair, the Great Hall bursting with Hogwarts students, faculty, and ghosts. Catra filed in with some other seventh-year Slytherins: Scorpia, Rogelio, and Lonnie. She looked over the tables, across the hall, and easily spotted Adora speaking to Glimmer and Bow.

She also had some acquaintances in the other two houses—Entrapta, Mermista, and Sea Hawk being in Ravenclaw; and Kyle and Perfuma in Hufflepuff. Over the past seven years she and Adora had garnered quite the motley crew of friends, engaging in trips to Hogsmeade or late-night kitchen raids. Although she’d never admit it (unless slipped a vial of Veritaserum) she cared deeply for them all.

Catra polished off the last of her pudding and turned to the teacher’s platform, where familiar faces such as Professors Netossa and Spinerella sat. In the center, rising to her ornate podium, was Headmistress Angella Brightmoon.

“Students,” she said, her voice magically magnified by the opalescent wand at her throat. Catra has always felt strangely fond of the bird-winged woman, so much so that she had taken inspiration from her Animagus status—just as Angella had trained herself to transform into a dove, Catra had worked over the years to fully morph into a cat. She received an expected amount of teasing—her name was Catra, she had the ears and tail full-time, et cetera—but didn’t really mind. In a way, her cat form made her feel more in touch with her late father, who unlike Adora, she actually remembered.

“My highest praises on yet another completed year at Hogwarts,” Angella said. “Tomorrow you will board the train and travel home for the summer, and return here months later for another exciting year of study.”

Catra’s heart fell. Not her.

“But some of you,” Angella continued, “are leaving our school for good, beginning your lives in the adult wizarding world.”

A slow round of applause was initiated by Frosta, who sat a ways down the table. She had been the only girl in her class to be sorted in Slytherin, so Catra and the other seventh years had taken her under their collective wing.

Scorpia elbowed Catra playfully as the room applauded. “That’s us!”

“I’m aware,” Catra muttered. “I’d just like her to get on with the tournament results.”

As though taking a cue, Angella cleared her throat. “Only one more order of business remains: the results of the House Cup Tournament.”

Students’ heads turned to the hourglasses in the front of the hall—Slytherin’s and Gryffindor’s were both nearly filled to the top, Ravenclaw’s behind theirs, and the Hufflepuffs coming in last.

“It is a tight call,” Angella acknowledged. “But upon a careful counting of the gems, we have an exact answer.”

Catra made a fist under the table, careful not to pierce her skin with her claws.

“It is a tie,” Angella said calmly. “For the first time in nearly a century, Gryffindor and Slytherin have tied for the House Cup.”

The hall erupted in voices, shouts, and cheers. Some Slytherins and Gryffindors seemed perfectly satisfied with this result, but Catra could see that Adora felt otherwise. Catra raised an eyebrow as Adora stood.

“Are you sure about that, Professor?”she shouted, her hands cupped around her mouth. The noise lulled as other students listened in to the dramatics. “I’ve been calculating points this entire semester, and Gryffindor is the rightful winner!”

Angella raised an eyebrow. “Adora, I assure you, the results are accurate. Although Gryffindor had been in the lead this afternoon, it was only by three points—three points which a Slytherin student earned barely an hour ago.”

Rogelio grinned and Lonnie gave him a high-five. Catra grinned like she ate the canary.

As students began to mill out of the Great Hall, Adora made a bee-line to her girlfriend. Her face was slightly red, which Catra found both ridiculous and adorable.

“How does it feel?” Catra teased,draping her hand on Adora’s shoulder. “Being just as good as the bad guys?”

Adora pushed Catra off and crossed her arms. “We still kicked your ass in Quidditch,” she said, attacking Catra’s sore spot. “And we would have won, if not for Rogelio… so as far as I’m concerned, I still beat you.”

Catra growled and stomped her foot, rooted to the spot. “That’s not fair. I earned a shit-ton of Slytherin’s points this term.”

“As many as I did for Gryffindor?”

“Uh, hey, guys,” Glimmer interrupted, laughing nervously. “Maybe cool it down…”

Catra looked up at Queen Angella and sighed. “This is bullshit.”

Adora grinned, reaching out her hands. “I think you’re just a sore loser, kitty cat.”

Catra hissed and stepped back. “I told you not to call me that!”

Adora grinned wickedly and winked. “That’s not what you were saying last night.”

Catra drew her wand immediately, and Adora did the same.

“Catra, don’t—” Scorpia began to say, but Catra ended her sentence with a spell.

“This’ll decide it, then,” Catra said. “A duel.”

Adora narrowed her eyes. “Sounds good to me.”

“And after I kick your ass,” Catra continued, “we’ll leave this school together.”

Adora smiled with determination. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“You guys are weird, and it’s kind of gross,” said Frosta, who had brought a few other first years to watch.

In fact, all of the students had returned to the Great Hall, forming a crowd surrounding the duelling witches. Angella projected her voice over the room, slightly less composed than usual.

“Girls,” she commanded. “Stand down now, or I’ll…”

“Dock our points?” Adora answered. “Too late for that!”

“Ha!” Catra laughed in smug agreement.

“It’s okay, mom!” Glimmer said desperately. “They do stuff like this sometimes! Just let it happen and it’ll be over soon!”

Adora and Catra stared each other down, waiting to see who would make the first move.

“ _Locomotor_ _Mortis_!”

“ _Protego_!”

Having blocked Catra’s leg-locking spell, Adora cast again: “ _Levicorpus_!”

Catra hovered about eight feet in the air, causing the crowd to laugh. The girl scowled and hollered, “ _Relashio_!”

“You’ll hurt yourself!” Adora began to say, but Catra grinned smugly as she landed on her feet.

“Cat,” she reminded Adora, basking in the crowd’s enthusiastic response.

Adora rolled her sleeves up and snarled. “ _Rictusempra_!”

Catra burst into a fit of laughter, an unfortunate victim of the tickling spell. In between sobs she cast it back: “ _Ric_ —hahaha— _Ristumsempra_!”

Adora burst into laughter as well, and for several baffling seconds, they stood across from each other, neither girl casting a spell, losing their minds.

“ _Petrificus_ _Totalus_!” pronounced Angella, putting Adora and Catra in full-body bindings. She released them and they fell to the ground, exhausted, their laughter extinguished. The crowd went quiet, awaiting the Headmistress’s response.

“If you were not such excellent students, and already through your exams,” Angella said, pinching the bridge of her nose, “I’d give detention to you both.”

“I think they’d like that,” Bow loudly whispered to Glimmer.

“Headmaster, I’m so sorry,” Adora said, getting to her feet. “I just got carried away, and—”

“I egged her on,” Catra interrupted, standing up. She glanced at Scorpia. “Huh, I guess ‘egged’ _is_ a word.”

Angella sighed and looked the girls over. “You’re both still so young,” she said. “I’ll excuse your behavior—”

“Thank you, Headmistress—”

“But I will also subtract one hundred points from Gryffindor and Slytherin.”

The hall broke out in noise, yet again, as the hourglasses drained a portion of the red and green jewels.

“So the winning house is Ravenclaw,” Angella said. The surprised group of blue-wearing students erupted in cheers, several of Adora and Catra’s friends among them. The two stared at each other, sheepish and dumbfounded.

“So who won?” Adora asked quietly.

Catra shrugged, and put a protective arm over the blonde, standing on her toes to reach her height.

“Come on,” she said. “Before we leave, I wanna see one last thing. With you.”

“Even though I called you Kitty Cat?” Adora asked as the two headed for the door. Their friends waved at them knowingly, undoubtedly expecting them to return later.

Catra looked over her shoulder and then nuzzled affectionately against Adora. Her purr was quiet, but heart-melting as ever.

Adora let herself be led forward.

***

“Oh, good,” Catra whispered as she snuck Adora into the Care of Magical Creatures cabin. “They haven’t hatched.”

“That’s what we’re here for?” Adora asked, her eyes wide. “Too see Fuzzy Butt’s babies hatch?”

“Yeah,” Catra said proudly. “You know, you’re really bad at naming animals. First Horsey, now Fuzzy Butt.”

“Pfft, okay, Catra.” 

Catra poked Adora’s forehead, just as she had always done since they were young kids. Adora smiled and nodded, as though having been blessed.

“You get the apartment rental worked out, in Hogsmeade?” Catra asked as she pulled her hand away.

Adora nodded, always the planner. “Yeah. We’ll be living above Madam Puddifoot’s.”

“You’re such a princess, Adora.”

“Then I guess you’re my prince.”

Adora pulled Catra by the Hogwarts tie and kissed her. Catra’s eyes were blown wide when she finally pulled away.

“So I’ll get a job at a pub,” she said, “while I search out opportunities at the Ministry for animal advocation or protection.”

“Perfect,” Adora said. “There’s a public Quidditch pitch a few blocks away from the apartment. I’m thinking I’ll go there each day to practice, so when the professional teams come calling I’m prepared.”

“Cocky, much?” Catra teased. “I’ll have to come along some time, put you in your place.”

Adora grinned from ear to ear. “I look forward to that.”

The girls stared at each other, so young and so in love, and were only interrupted by the loud cracking of Fuzzy Butt’s eggs.

“Catra!” Adora enthused, leaning over the incubator. “Look!”

Catra smiled and held Adora’s hand as seven tiny hipprogriffs burst out of their shells, new to the world, screaming their heads off.

The look on Adora’s face was inspired, wide-eyed, gorgeous. Catra never wanted to go a day without her.

“What now?” Adora asked, finally turning to the other girl.

Catra smiled and took a notepad off the wall. She handed it, along with a quill, to Adora.

“Wanna name them?”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m currently on a harry potter-themed trip to the uk with a college class, and it is amazing!! this is my first time in europe and i’m enjoying it a whole lot. this fic is the product of my undying love for catradora, ridiculous potter fandom nostalgia, and a four-hour train ride to scotland.


End file.
